


Внеплановый концерт на кухне

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Напитки и еда





	Внеплановый концерт на кухне

Телефон зазвонил, когда Юра аккуратно вмешивал сырые яйца в теплую массу будущего теста. Вмешивать нужно было быстро и внимательно – чтоб яйца именно вмешались, а не сварились. Именно свою сосредоточенность Юрка и винил впоследствии, иначе он никогда не ответил бы на вопрос Милы "Что делаешь?" правдиво:

– Тесто.

Мысленно взвыв и хлопнув по лбу рукой, испачканной в масле, Юра попытался представить последствия своей неосмотрительной оговорки. Они не заставили себя долго ждать:

– Пирожки?! Мы едем!

Мила сбросила вызов. Юрка ругнулся и набрал ее:

– Пряники. Имбирные пряники я делаю. Не вздумайте приехать!

– Тогда тем более! – еще радостнее заверила его Мила и снова сбросила вызов. Здороваться и прощаться ее родители не научили.

Через три дня Юра собирался ехать к дедушке в Москву – встречать Новый год. Он не видел деда с Ростелекома и сильно соскучился. Кацудоны послезавтра улетали в Шампери к Кристофу, а Бека, к сожалению, оставался в Питере с Милой.

Закончив с тестом и положив его в холодильник (оно должно отлежаться минимум час), Юра пошел в комнату – Лилии дома не было, она пропадала сутками на подготовке новогодних концертов в Большом, так что фактически последние недели он был единоличным хозяином в доме. Убрав подушку с пледом с дивана, он собрал коллекцию из кружек, которые насобирались на журнальном столике, – субботнее утро он провел, попивая какао и смотря мультики. Но хрен там он признался бы в этом кому-то. Даже Отабеку.

Вымыв кружки и проинспектировав шкафчики, он опять позвонил Миле:

– Зефиру к какао возьмите. И если хотите глинт – бутылки приносите и уносите самостоятельно. Я от Мадам по шее получать не хочу.

– Окей, – Мила была профи в сбрасывании звонков.

Через час Юра открыл дверь целой толпе гостей – конечно же, Мила не могла не притащить с собой кроме Беки еще и Гошу с Юри (они подозрительно крепко сдружились за последнее время) и Виктором. Гоша был с гитарой.

– Ну и что вы тут забыли? – буркнул Юрка, выдавая тапочки пришедшим. С мстительным удовольствием он вручил Никифорову пушистые розовые тапочки. Впрочем, судя по его довольной роже, он им только обрадовался.

– Юрочка, мы же не могли пропустить твой кулинарный бенефис!

– Не бухти! – улыбнулась Мила и поцеловала его в щеку. Она легко выпрыгнула из уггов и, проигнорировав тапочки, босиком прошлепала по паркету на кухню. – Бека, тащи вино!

– Привет. – Отабек пожал Юрке руку и похлопал по плечу. – Мы подумали, что раз на Новый год все разъедемся, то нужно провести побольше времени вместе.

– Тебя я был бы рад видеть при любых, – улыбнулся Юра, отвечая на рукопожатие. – Проходи.

Разместились на кухне – Мила достала кастрюлю и колдовала над будущим глинтвейном, Юри стоял рядом и внимательно наблюдал за процессом. Гоша с Виктором устроились на широком подоконнике и принялись трещать без умолку. Отабек посмотрел на Юру:

– Что помогать?

– Садись, – махнул рукой тот и полез в холодильник за тестом.

Раскатать тонкие коржи и нарезать их формочками (звезды и елочки – старые, пластиковые еще, советские – Юра любил ими пользоваться, потому что у дедушки были такие же) было делом пяти минут, еще десять минут в духовке – и пряники были готовы.

– Разрисовывать будем? – деловито спросила Мила, прихлебывая глинтвейн и норовя стащить готовый пряник прямо с противня. 

– А смысл? Их сейчас сметут за пять минут, – хмыкнул Юрка. – Гошан, расчехляй гитару! Или ты ее просто так принес?

– Пусть еще погреется, – ответил Георгий. – На улице холодно.

– На, погрейся ты, – вездесущая Мила вручила Гоше кружку с глинтом. – Когда вернется Мадам?

– Ночью – у них сегодня “Щелкунчик”. 

– У нас уйма времени!!

 

Мадам Барановская вернулась в начале третьего ночи и застала на кухне идиллическую картину – Георгий тихонько напевал “Тишину шагами меря…”, Юра с Милой спали прямо на полу, прижавшись к сидящему между ними Отабеку с двух сторон, а Виктор, обнимая сидящего у него на коленях Юри, нашептывал на ухо перевод песни.

– Бездельники! – покачала головой Барановская, принесла пледы, укрыла ими спящих, и села на табуретке у окна.

Юри тут же вскочил и налил ей кружку глинтвейна. Мадам поблагодарила кивком и обратилась к Поповичу:

– Гоша, дай классики!

Гоша радостно улыбнулся и ударил по струнам:

– Если у вас нету тети...


End file.
